


Downshift

by chasesstarlight



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasesstarlight/pseuds/chasesstarlight
Summary: Aleister and Velveteen Dream share a moment after Takeover: Phoenix.





	Downshift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBohoFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It isn’t until after Triple H is done scolding them like misbehaving schoolchildren that Aleister has a moment to centre himself. There’s frustration and fury sparking off the adrenaline still running through his veins, but he has no use for any of that at the moment - Ciampa has left, Gargano following him along the path towards his own ruin, and Cole has slunk off, presumably to rejoin his nest of vipers. He breathes deeply and closes his eyes, leaning against the wall to take the weight off his leg, and waits until he can feel the firestorm slow down to embers. As he does, he feels the fatigue wash over him, muscles turning shaky in its wake. He wavers and reflexively shifts his weight to steady himself, placing most of his weight on his bad leg.

 

The white-hot pain in his knee is bad enough that his leg buckles and his vision starts to grey out, and somewhere at the back of his mind he resigns himself to ending up face-first on the floor. Instead, someone grabs him around the waist, hoisting him back up and draping Aleister’s arm over their shoulder. As the pain fades, Aleister becomes aware of soft, luxurious fabric and warm skin pressed against his, and some part of him is soothed even before his conscious awareness registers who’s holding him up.

 

“Ugh,” Velveteen Dream says, sounding put-upon. “You’re getting sweat all over my clothes, I’m going to look like some vagrant.” He doesn’t let Aleister go, though, just shifts him around to hold him a little more securely. Aleister feels the corners of his mouth twitch for the first time since he heard the bell ring and he lets himself sag against Dream a little, giving his abused knee and battered body a rest.

 

Dream stiffens, turning to look at Aleister with a question in his eyes that he won’t ask out loud unless it’s hidden under layers of wit and misdirection. Aleister brushes his lips against Dream’s shoulder before straightening.

 

“Thank you,” he says, “for coming to the show, as well.”

 

A pause, and Dream huffs. “Don’t flatter yourself. The Dream couldn’t let a Takeover go past without making an appearance, you had nothing to do with it.” His arm tightens around Aleister’s waist, though, and he reaches up his other hand to run his fingers along Aleister’s. 

 

“Can you hobble out of here or do I need to get some security guys to get a stretcher? It’s not like they do their actual jobs, we might as well put them to work.” 

 

Aleister laughs, then winces as two dozen fresh bruises make themselves known. “While I’m sure I’d enjoy watching that, I think I can manage.” He shifts his weight, testing how much weight he can put on his leg, and Dream moves around until he can lean on him easily. “Lead the way,” he says, and Dream starts walking, careful, deliberate pace belying his otherwise nonchalant attitude. 

 

As he limps along, Aleister feels the last smouldering embers of anger and frustration fade away, soothed by Dream’s hands on his body. He breathes deeply, brushes his thumb against Dream’s ribcage, and lets himself be helped out of the arena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
